Hexer and Medic (Paused)
by 823KE
Summary: (Re:Told epilogue, HexerMedic, F/F). Having returned from a journey outside Etria, Remilia the Hexer and Rin the Medic of the famed Mortem guild settles down once more into a town of many good memories. (Slice of life shorts.)
1. Chapter 1

**Why not? Might contain spoilers for future plans in case I never get to finish the main series.**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome to- oh, if it isn't a nostalgic face!" Valerie greeted with glee as she recognized her old customer. "Welcome back to Etria, Rin. What brings you here?"

"H-hello, Ms. Valerie!" the Medic greeted. "I-it's been a long time!"

"Haha, indeed." Valerie grinned and casually slid a glass over to a seated customer. "Let me guess, you're here with Remilia?" she asked.

Rin gasped, a light tone of pink spreading across her cheeks. "H-how'd you know?" she asked.

Snickering, she pointed to the very customer she just served. "Guess who?"

The cloaked customer turned around with a small smile. "...hey."

"Remilia!" Rin called. She hurriedly went over to sit next to the Hexer, earning a knowing grin from the publican. But instead of loving cuddles... "Geez! At least tell me where you're going to visit before disappearing like that!"

"S-sorry..." Remilia rasped, then shamefully took another sip of her drink.

_...uh,_ was all Valerie could think of the two's relationship. "S-so, how are you two doing? Any interesting stories for the pub?" she asked.

"Oh, we're doing really fine," Rin said. "Before that though, um, how long has it been since we left Etria? I'm a bit amazed that you're still working here, Ms. Valerie."

The brunette blinked, before she laughed. "Oh, you, Rin. Please, I'd never quit my job as long as I get to help people out and meet new adventurers."

"...not tiring?" her Hexer acquaintance asked.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," Valerie replied. "But hey, it's not like I'm working alone here anymore. I've got a part-time helper now," she said.

"You do? That's good!" Rin exclaimed.

"And you won't believe who it is!" Valerie said and snickered. "Ah, but you'll have to find out yourselves, later. She's on vacation with her wife right now."

"Hoohhh..."

Remilia smiled. "Vacation... sounds nice..."

"Hey, Remilia!" Rin said. "What do you think we've been doing this entire time?"

"...adventuring?"

"That's our vacation!" the blonde said.

Valerie chuckled. "My, you two seem to get along really well," she said. "I wonder if you two are married yet." Upon receiving no response, she stared to see Rin and Remilia looking away, their faces red. Her face lit up with glee. "Oh, my! That's amazing! I'll be needing some details, you two..."

"T-there wasn't anything special!" Rin quickly said. "W-we just... we just had a normal wedding... in the Labyrinth next to High Lagaard..."

Remilia sighed. "We fought a legendary monster... and then I asked her... to be with me... forever..."

"...a-and then other adventurers came and... it became a wedding...?" Rin finished, memories fresh in her mind.

Valerie squealed. "My! That sounds adorable!" she exclaimed. "I knew you two were going to get together eventually, for eternity until death whatever they say during that stuff!" She leaned in close to the two, a curious grin on her face. "And pray tell, how do you two do in... you know... bed? I need to know _everything_, darlings..."

"W-wait, wait!" Rin screamed, face burning hotter than fire magic. "D-d-don't you want to know about the legendary monster!?" she asked with pure desperation for steering away from the topic. "I-it even has over ten arms!"

"That's that, I can hear them later!" the publican replied. "This is this, and I simply _have_ to know all the juicy details... huehuehue..."

Remilia cleared her throat, catching the other two's attention. "...Rin's... really wild..." she muttered, equally embarrassed.

"R-Remiliaaaa!" Rin hissed and buried her own face within her hands.

"My, so you're an aggressive one!" Valerie exclaimed. "This is really good intel!"

Remilia nodded. "...really aggressive..."

"S-s-stop talking!" Rin said. She eventually decided to just grab Remilia's face and kissed her without warning. The Hexer's and the pub owner's eyes widened, the latter whistling with impressed thoughts. Their lips separated and the two's reddened face started steaming. Rin looked away. "...s-stupid..."

"...mn..." Remilia barely responded and looked down, her heart melting.

_They're just too fucking sweet!_ Valerie squealed mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remilia," Rin whispered. She navigated her way through the library, avoiding people and bookshelves, hoping not to bother them. The Medic eventually came to a corner of the room, where a certain Hexer was slumped atop a soft-looking giant cushion, eyes fixed on an old-looking book in her hands. "Remilia. There you are, geez."

The Hexer eventually recognized the voice and looked up. "Oh. Rin."

"I swear, you vanish immediately when it comes to books," Rin muttered. "At least could've made some conversation with the guildmaster, you know?"

"...mmn." Remilia looked up as if to ponder her choices, before shrugging. "...not that well acquainted."

"Well... yeah, but still." Sighing, the orange haired Medic slumped down beside her wife. "So what're you reading anyways?"

Without even looking away from the passage she was currently reading, Remilia replied, "Curse Series, Magic Theory book."

_She still doesn't talk too often, but at least it's better than when we were young..._ Rin grimaced. "Ehh, I see. Interesting?" she asked, leaning closer against the girl- she was basically sort of cuddling with her at this point.

"...helps with trying new magic," Remilia eventually replied. She then followed this with the action of pulling her cloak's hood a bit lower, in an attempt to hide a forming shade of red.

"Hmm. I guess that's the sort of thing you'd certainly love reading about," Rin said.

The two remained still for almost a minute, the Hexer reading and the Medic attempting to comprehend the text.

Remilia then closed the book. "...I can read it later."

"Eh. Is it me?" Rin asked. "I mean, you don't have to. I don't really mind, even if I don't really understand it..."

"...mn." To her confusion, the Hexer put the book down to her left. Then she rested her head atop Rin's, whose head was resting on her shoulder. "...feels nice."

Rin blinked. Then her eyes aimed towards the corner of her vision, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "R-Remilia..." she whispered. "...you baby."

"..." Initially she wasn't shre how to respond to that, but then Remilia chuckled. "You can sleep."

"Y-you want me to sleep like this?" Rin asked with an unamused look.

"...it'll be cute."

"S-stupid."

Their chuckling and giggling mixed together every few seconds, creating a warm atmosphere around their area, which began to spread as people started taking notice of the obvious loves-truck couple who weren't reading in the library. It took some minutes but the two eventually felt people's curious and fawning stares, and the only thing they could feel about it was humiliation.

Embarrassment and humiliation.

"U-um. Remilia?" Rin asked.

"...mn?"

"Can we... um, can we... go somewhere else?"

Remilia didn't respond, but she was thinking about what to do. On one hand, borrowing the book she was still reading was quite bothersome, especially in Etria since the Guildmaster- who also managed the library as it was in the Explorer's Guild, his building and territory- was quite the incompetent librarian who, for some reason, hasn't retired yet.

"...i-is it the book?" Rin interrupted her thoughts. "If you want, we can borrow it..."

"..." Remilia looked at Rin. Her face clearly hoped for, even if the smallest chance, that they could leave right away. The Hexer nodded. "It's fine." She quickly got up and stuffed the book into a random open space in the shelf behind her, then pulled Rin up and started walking towards the entrance.

"W-wow, you're a bit more assertive than usual..." Rin whispered.

"...really?" Remilia asked.

The two neared the entrance just as Rin nodded. "B-but there's nothing wrong with that! It's, it's cute when you try, too..."

Her brain promptly dropped every thought she previously had, and instead filled her mind with Rin's smile. "...hm..."

"W-what is it?" Rin asked. "I hope I didn't offe-mnn!?"

Remilia shut the girl up with a swift kiss to the lips, the two stopping just outside the building's door. Rin felt a bit embarrassed seeing passing people gasp and grin, but the sensation of her wife's lips quickly washed her mind clear and made her return the passionate kiss.

Their lips parted and Remilia stared into Rin's eyes, both's faces burning with steam.

"...w... was that cute...?" Remilia asked.

Rin gulped. "...um... r-rather than that... it felt really good..." she barely managed to answer.

The two stared for some more seconds, before Rin decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"...l-let's go to the Rooster Inn!" she exclaimed.

Remilia blinked. Then she looked down and shyly nodded, realizing what Rin wanted. The Medic had already started to lead her away by the hand, heading towards a familiar inn from the past. "...you're wild..." the Hexer whispered.

She didn't see it, but she could feel Rin's face explode with steam once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess who's back in the house!" a familiar voice yelled as someone quickly ran over to glomp the married pair from behind.

"W-wawawa! Don't do that!" Rin whined. "I almost fell off... o-oh! Valeria!"

Remilia looked behind her and smiled. "Hey."

The brunette grinned. "I'm back! And I find out that you two are back!"

"D-did you leave Etria on a trip too?" Rin asked.

"Nah, me and Scarley just went on a camping trip in the labyrinth," she said. "You know. For old times' sake."

The pair smiled. "How's Scarlet?" Remilia asked.

"We haven't seen her yet but it'd be lovely for us to meet up again!" Rin exclaimed.

Valeria grinned. "Oh, she should be coming here soon. And even better, we have special guests just for you two, too! ...two, too, tutu. Heh. I'm a riot."

_You're lame, that's what you are,_ the observing Valerie- the barkeep of the Golden Deer Pub who wasn't the same person as Valeria- thought.

"O-oh, special guests," Rin repeated. "Remilia, who do you think it is?"

"...Freya and Frederica?" the Hexer asked.

The grown up Landsknecht blinked. "Hmm. Now I wonder if I should ruin the surprise..."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Senna?" Rin asked. "We also haven't seen her anywhere in Etria..."

"You're about to find that out!" Valeria exclaimed, all giddy and excited.

The group then exchanged glances, as the brunette slowly realized what she just did.

"Oh, wait. Wait, girls, it's not them, definitely not them, don't listen to me," she quickly spouted. "It's supposed to be a surprised damn it, stop knowing the answer!"

_Sometimes I can't tell if she's drunk or stupid,_ Valerie thought.

Rin and Remilia exchanged laughs. "I see you're still the dummy you've always been," Rin noted.

"Why, I'd never change myself before you guys disappear!" Valeria stated proudly. Then... "...hey, wait, what was that supposed to mean?"

"The Valeria we all love," Remilia said and took a sip out of her drink.

"Gee whiz, look at our boss girl talking a lot more now," Valeria remarked in an attempt to jab back at her ex-leader.

The Hexer smirked. "Playing everyday with her too," she said and uncharacteristically rested her head on Rin's shoulder, who blushed slightly. Remilia stayed like that for a while before shying away, covering her face. "...never mind..."

"No no no no, that was great!" Valeria exclaimed. "What the hell kind of progress have you two been doing alone at night!? You perverts! You sick perverts, I support it, but you sick, nasty perverts!"

"S-stupid!" Rin exclaimed and threw a silver plate at the girl's face, who promptly fell to the ground.

Just then, the door to the pub swung open once more and another familiar voice chuckled. "You know, I feel I should wonder why someone's throwing plates at my wife, but somehow I'm more amused by this," she said. The group turned to smile at the red haired Landsknecht whose grin got wider in response to their smiles. "Rin! Remilia! Guess who!"

"Scarlet!" Rin cheered. "We missed you so much! Isn't that right, Remilia?"

"Says the one who left us in Etria!" Scarlet said, laughing. "I'm glad to have you girls back, though. It's been quite chaotic trying to deal with Valeria without the help of you two."

"You can say that again," another voice chimed. A familiar Ronin with dark blue hair peeked from behind. "It's like she's a kid, sometimes!"

"Senna!" Rin cheered again. "We missed you a lot too!"

To their even bigger surprise, a third voice then joined the fray. "Yes, we can tell by now," the third girl said with amusement, stepping into the bar as well. She was a familiar member of the forest folk, with beautiful green hair tipped with red gradients, and a mystical cloak similar to that of Remilia's personal cloak. "It's good to see you two again."

"Ohmygosh!" Rin exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting Kupala to be here too! This is too amazing!" she cried.

Valeria laughed. "I told you it'd be the best surprise ever!"

"Are you going to keep lying there on the ground?" Senna asked, somewhat worried.

"Yeah, it's fine I'm used to this."

Kupala raised an eyebrow. "Though I have come to accept you people more now, this one will always remain a mystery to me."

"Oh, I bet you have some dark secrets to hide too, girl!" Valeria exclaimed.

"Uh, let's not forget we're here to welcome those two back," Scarlet interrupted.

The four looked over to Rin and Remilia, who both had a good chuckle with each other. "You're as crazy as always, Valeria."

"Good to see you again too," the brunette grinned.

"I believe it will take a while to catch up with you two," Kupala said and turned to Valerie. "May I order something?"

"Sure, feel free to do so," the bartender replied.

As she looked over the menu, Senna smiled and pointed to a table away from the counter. "It's getting a bit crowded. What say we head on over there and get some stories out of you two?"

The Hexer and Medic smiled. "Sure," Remilia said.

"I'd love to!" Rin replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin flipped through the magazine displayed at the library's front rack. "O-ohh... I see."

What she was reading was a page detailing how to captivate someone, through the use of- in stylish writing- _smooth words._

Particularly, displaying one's manliness and reliability will make any girl fall for you, or so it says.

The Medic nodded, putting the book down, feeling pumped up. "This should work!" she said to herself and quickly ran out the library.

...seconds later, Ganryuu the Guildmaster picked up the book and raised an eyebrow. "This is a crappy magazine for men," he mused. Pondering in his thoughts, he shrugged and put the book back where it was.

* * *

Remilia strolled down the streets of Etria. She had just been discussing some more on theories regarding the labyrinth with Scarlet. Even though they had already defeated the core and the true monster ruling over it, the labyrinth naturally remained, and while there was nothing left to explore, the intellectuals of Etria had other plans.

After all, exploration isn't only about physical location! It was about the mechanics, too! Her newfound passion for finding explanations and testing them lit up at some point, helping her and Scarlet get along once more.

"H-hey! Remilia!"

The Hexer paused in her footsteps and turned around to see her favorite Medic, leaning against a wall with a hand on her hips. _It doesn't fit her._

"W-what's going on, _b... baby?_" Rin asked in a forced soft voice.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_It doesn't fit!_ the Hexer grimaced. It must have- no, it definitely showed on her face as Rin squeaked.

"A-ah, wait, wait! Time out!" The girl quickly turned around and took out a small notebook."T-that's weird... the book said 'baby' is a commonly used word amongst cool men..."

Remilia was able to hear her, of course. _But you're not a man,_ she thought.

Rin suddenly turned around. "O-okay, hold on! I got another one!" She pulled out an empty wine glass out of nowhere and held it between her left hand, shaking it around slightly as if trying to flaunt her non-existent wine. With her right hand, she stopped leaning against the wall and gently caressed her hair upwards. "H-how about we... go on a l-lonely trip... with only the two of us... _b-baby?_" she said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Again, she grimaced. _It doesn't fit!_ the Hexer thought. Once more it showed on her face, as Rin dropped the glass to the ground.

"N-no way! That took a lot out of me!" Rin wailed. She looked at her notes once more, and sighed. "M-maybe I'm lacking in manly appeal..."

_But you're not a man,_ Remilia thought once more.

The Medic finally looked up again, this time wearing a determined last-resort look on her face. "O-okay, this is the last one I got!" Before Remilia could even question her, the girl went up to the Hexer and pinned her against the wall, her right arm blocking the Hexer's path. Then, with her left hand, she gently lifted Remilia's face and leaned closely. _I-it's working!_ Rin thought, noticing the heavy blush forming on her wife's face. "T-this is a... wall plant! Or... _k-kabe-don_... _b-baby._"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Whatever she did probably ruined everything, because the Hexer's red face became a solid pale brick wall the moment she finished. _It doesn't fit at all!_ Remilia thought.

Rin groaned, easing off of her. "O-oh come on... that was my last choice..." she muttered. Seemingly saddened, she covered her face between her hands, both depressed and humiliated- especially since they were in public and few were actively looking at them and snickering.

Remilia sighed. "..what are you doing?" she finally asked.

The Medic looked up. "I, I just have nothing to do..." she said. "S-so I wanted to spend more time with you... a-and, and this book I found, it says, it says women loves feisty men! S-so I was, t-trying stuff out on you... But they don't work!" She exclaimed. "B-books are all lies! I lack masculinity..."

_No, but you're not a man!_ Remilia thought once more. Scratching her head, she petted the Medic. "...you're fine," she whispered.

"I- I am?"

"Mmhmn." Slowly pulling the girl up, Remilia looked around as Rin stared curiously at her for more words. "...ah. Oh no," she muttered with the least amount of tone. "I am hungry. I see nearby restaurant."

"R-Remilia?" Rin asked, somehow not getting the hint.

Rolling her eyes, the Hexer grabbed the Medic by the hand. "Let's eat together."

A smile slowly formed on the orange haired girl's face. "L-like a date?"

_We're already married, but..._ Remilia nodded, returning the smile with her own. "Mmhm."

Rin cheered. "Y-yes! Of course!"

The two happily visited a nearby restaurant- surprisingly ran by an ex-adventurer acquaintance of theirs- and began their date.

* * *

Valeria watched from afar, her face distorted with half amusement and half cringe. "God, that was so painful to watch."


	5. Chapter 5

A certain Hexer gently dipped her bare feet into the river's cool, flowing water. She shivered a bit, before her body slowly adjusted to the water's temperature. She sighed contentedly.

"How's the water, Remilia?" Rin asked, seating herself down besides her wife.

"...just fine," Remilia whispered. "Just... fine..." Her body leaned forward as she closed her eyes, letting herself fall freely-

"H-hey, don't fall into the river," the Medic said with a chuckle and grabbed the Hexer. "If you drown, I'll hit you."

Remilia pouted. "Rude."

"Hm, then, instead, as punishment..." Rin paused and looked around. _What to do, what to do... oh!_ She grinned and cupped a handful of water in her hands. "Wet the bad girl!" she exclaimed and flung it at the Hexer.

The girl flinched, her skin suddenly assaulted by a cool sensation. "Stupid."

Nevertheless, she retaliated by doing the same and splashing back her wife with some water.

"W-wow, that's cold!" Rin whined. "I'm not losing though!"

More and more water was needlessly spilled on the edges of the riverbed, but that wastefulness was drowned out by the laughs of the two as they threw their hands up and occasionally retreated to avoid more splashes.

Eventually Remilia channeled energy into her cursed cloak. They solidified themselves and scooped up a huge amount of water. She grinned at the Medic, whose eyes widened upon this. "Rin..."

"W-wait, that's not fair!" Rin screamed, coming to a stop. Having been in the rather shallow river, however, she tripped backwards and landed on her back, the water surrounding her head. Her feet knocked into Remilia's legs, causing her to trip forward and almost fall on top of her, but she managed to stop herself by holding her hands out, which landed on the edges of the riverbed.

The same could not be said for her weaponized cloak, however, and basically all the water she unfairly gathered drowned the two temporarily.

When all the water was gone, Remilia's and Rin's eyes met as they resumed breathing, having held them during the pseudo waterfall assault.

"...pft-" Rin laughed first, then ended up losing her composure as her legs flailed around, humored by what had just happened.

Remilia followed shortly afterwards, willing to admit that that was probably God's punishment for her attempt at cheating in a sacred water battle.

"What the heck was that!?" Rin exclaimed. "So much for cheating!"

"Really stupid," Remilia added.

"Says the idiot," Rin said and promptly pulled the girl above her in for a long passionate kiss.

Remilia decided she'd have it no other way and kissed her wife back lovingly.

The cool liquid flowing past them tickled their skin a bit, but that was a small price to pay, to be able to feel each other's soft lips against one another's for an eternity.

A few seconds later, their lips parted for a small while before they kissed again, Remilia's hands roaming under the Medic's head to pull her up slightly and prevent her from drowning. In the process, their bodies touched together, and their wet clothes with cool temperature ironically started heating each other up instead.

Taking much longer this time, they parted and stared at each other, having sat up together.

"Remilia..."

"Rin..."

Then a different voice cleared their throat. "You know, for someone who wanted to go camping, you two sure are useless at helping out!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Ah."

"Oh."

The redhead ex-Landsknecht rolled her eyes. "You can make out all you want later tonight, just get out of there before you catch a cold and help us set the campsite up, geez."

Their faces comically exploded with steam, and Remilia tried to get up. Still standing in the river, however, and slightly weakened from those blissful kisses, she fell backwards and landed herself in the river just as Rin got up. "A-ah, Remilia!"

Valeria snickered. "What a couple-killer, Scarl."

"Oh, you know they were totally getting too into it," Scarlet replied, amused. "Now don't stop your hands and get to it, Valeria. Chop chop."

"Sure, sure." The two continued setting up a huge tent whilst they also waited for their friends to get out of the river. "...we're going to get wild tonight too, right?"

Scarlet choked.

"Valeria, what the hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

The harsh sunlight showed neither of them any mercy, burning their skins the moment they stepped out the mansion. "Ugh, it's so hot..." Rin groaned.

"Too hot..." Remilia hissed, stepping backwards back into the household. "I'll stay home..."

"Hey! Remilia, no!" the Medic yelled and started pulling the Hexer by the arm. "We promised to drop by the Golden Deer Pub today! Ms. Valerie is waiting for us!"

Remilia groaned. "But it's hot... really hot..."

"It's literally only two minutes away from here!" Rin said. "Let... go... of the door!"

"No..."

The orange haired girl sighed exasperatedly. "Remilia, you can't keep this up!" she said. "I'm physically stronger than you!"

Truly, her fingers were hurting and starting to loosen around the doorknob. Remilia quickly racked inside her mind for ideas- she then poured magic into the hand being pulld. "Hmn!"

"...what? Did you j... just... ugh..." Rin felt a heavy yawn escape her lips. She narrowed her eyes after she was done. "D-did you really just..." Yawn. "...c-curse me to avoid..." Yawn. "...going outside!?"

"Survival of the wisest," Remilia said and winked at her wife.

That made Rin groan even more. "Remilia, that's st..." Yawn. "...stupid! You're stupid!" ...yawn.

Smiling, Remilia shook her head slightly to knock her cloak's hood off her head. She then smiled seductively at the Medic. "What if... you punish me... in this relaxing mansion... instead of going out... in the sun?" she slowly asked.

That got her attention. Rin stopped pulling. She stared at her wife, blinking, immobile. "...no," Rin said.

"No?" Remilia asked.

"...no..." Then her hands shook slightly. "...nnnnoooope..."

Her smile curved into a grin.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Remilia... you're stupid."

The Hexer winked again. "...I know."

Completely defeated, Rin pounced her spouse back into the house. "Dummy! You asked for it..." she whispered into the girl's ears.

"...o-oh." Remilia realized that her false bait was being taken seriously. Rin was going to ravage her, here, at the mansion's entrance, just because she tempted the Medic, and just because she can. "...w-wait."

"Nope!" She bit gently on the Hexer's ear, earning a well-deserved squeak.

* * *

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "So... let me get this straight." She eyed the two in front of her. "You two got involved in some trouble... and got all roughed up... which resulted in you getting here two hours late?"

Rin and Remilia exchanged glances, then nodded. "Y-yeah!"

"Y-yep."

The brunette, unconvinced, raised her eyebrow higher. Her pupils darted around the two's bodies, specifically, the love bites and hickies on their necks and arms and slightly revealed waists. "...right."

The other brunette, Valeria, who was now working in the pub as well, laughed her head off from behind the counter. "Golly, must have been some wild tangling you two did in the mansion."

Red faced and steaming, Rin looked down.

Then the Hexer grabbed her hand. The Medic looked slightly hopeful, thinking she'd try to reassure or cheer her up.

"...really wild," Remilia repeated.

"R-Remilia!" Rin screamed, while Valerie and Valeria flashed smug, knowing grins.


	7. Chapter 7

As a certain Medic strolled into the library, she noticed a certain Hexer sitting at a table, reading some sort of notebook and... writing in it? She walked over to her wife, peering at her. "What're you doing, Remilia?"

Said girl looked up. "Oh. Rin." She glanced to her notebook. "...before Ferderica left. She gave me a notebook."

"Well, yeah, I see it's a notebook." Rin took a closer look and noticed that the Hexer had been writing many weird symbols that she didn't recognize. "What language is that?"

"Ancient language," Remilia replied, "from her time. Called... Japanese?"

"Japanese... huh." Rin blinked. "...what language do we speak?"

"...also Japanese, apparently," the Hexer replied. "Frederica said... actual Japanese disappeared. We somehow... adapted?"

She blinked. "...I don't follow, but whatever." Figuring she could meddle with her wife a bit, the girl grinned and pointed to a random character. "What's this letter?"

Remilia stared. "That's... 'su'. That... and this, makes 'suki'."

"To like, huh?" Rin stared as well, before turning to Remilia. "Guess I should learn to write that letter for you, shouldn't I?"

The Hexer turned slightly pink, pulling her hood down. "...stupid."

Grinning, Rin turned back to the weird Japanese letter. "So, why are there two letters in that one?"

"...don't know," Remilia said. "But... left one is letter for 'woman'. And right one is 'child'."

"...woman child means to like?" Rin asked.

"Ancient logic," the Hexer replied, resuming her self-study of Frederica's language culture.

Rin stared, before she shrugged it off. Then, a thought came to her mind. "...do you want a child, Remilia?"

Her wife's hand stopped moving.

"Just kidding! That's not even possible!" the Medic said with a chuckle. Taking a good look at her wife's face, hoping to get a glimpse of her pouty face, she was met with a completely red-faced Remilia- a rare sight for her. "...R-Remilia..."

The Hexer slowly nodded.

Gulping, Rin turned equally red as she fidgeted with her fingers. "...w-wait, it's not even possible anyways! W-why are we, um, even doing this!?"

Several librarians turned to her with their fingers on their lips. "_Shhh!_"

"S-sorry, sorry!" Rin quickly apologized and bowed. Standing there in silence, she wondered what to do, when she felt Remilia pull her sleeve. "W-what?"

"...study with me," Remilia muttered.

The Medic blinked, then blushed, before smiling and taking a seat next to her wife. "...sure thing."

It was four hours later when they left the library to return to their shared mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

The Golden Deer Pub. One of Etria's most known locations, where the legendary publican Sakuya, otherwise known by her work name as Valerie, resided. She was essentially the mother to many explorers, offering advice, listening to their problems, managing quests and giving rewards, and even gossiping and spreading juicy stories.

Nobody visited Etria without having plans for the Golden Deer Pub.

And now, it's gotten even livelier, with the addition of what people considered the second Valerie, the retired Landsknecht with a similar name- Valeria.

As if that's not enough, now that the other half of the retired guild Mortem had returned, a surprising temporary addition to the pub caught everyone off-guard: a bard! Rin the Medic, who had returned from Lagaard with Remilia, somehow gained the ability to play the bard and became almost like a Troubadour! SOme nights she'd be asked by Valeria to play at the pub, performing for many and lifting their spirits, boosting their motivation for the next day.

She wasn't a Troubadour. But she sure did her job just as good as one.

"_I can hear a melody of love, as long as I can keep you in my heart,_

_Even days that stretches on and on, I'll love you even from afar!_

_On and on! On and on! On and on!_"

Valeria snickered as she sneaked over to the observing Remilia, handing her a mug. "Heh. What a lovely voice she's letting out, eh?"

"...mn," the Hexer nodded as she gazed upon her wife in her glorious form, under the spotlight, happily stringing the lines on her ukulele and singing beautifully.

"That's your wife for ya," the brunette added. "Even what she's singing... man, fits her so well."

"...mn. Rin's... amazing," Remilia said with a smile.

The more she stared at her wife performing, the more she was falling in love with the girl. The sound of many men's and women's cheers fell deaf on her as she only had ears for the retired Medic. Although initially she didn't personally like that Rin was going to perform for other people, that thought vanished completely.

It wasn't a surprise to her why this was such a big hit with Etria's residents and tourists-

Rin was the best girl she knew. Hell, if she wasn't Remilia, she'd probably still fall for Rin anyways.

"...say, didn't you also like singing, Remrem?" Valeria asked.

The Hexer blinked. "...hey."

Sadly, to her chagrin, some nearby drunkard heard them. "The Hexer missy can also sing!?" the random drunkard roared. He laughed and got up and applauded her. "Aye! That's wild, matey! Get up there and sing with 'er!"

Rin stopped and blinked. "E-eh. Remilia?"

Everyone looked to her, drunk and eager for more singers to brighten up their nights.

She grimaced, sending a glare to Valeria, who returned it with her own sheepish grin. "Come on now, boss girl. Don't be shy!"

From the counter, Valerie chuckled. "I'd certainly love to hear you sing as well, Remilia."

Sighing, Remilia trotted onto the nearby stage, then went next to Rin. "...Rin."

"R-Remilia, sorry about that," the Medic laughed. "But hey, now we get to sing together! Isn't this... isn't this actually a lovely idea?"

"...stupid." Remilia smiled helplessly. "...keep playing."

Rin blinked, then grinned. "Okay then!"

Her fingers resumed strumming her instrument, and everyone cheered again as the two nodded to the rhythm once more.

"_I can hear a melody of love, so please let me stand by your side,_

_I will always keep you in my arms, no matter what form or shape or size._

_I can hear a melody of love, as long as I can keep you in my heart,_

_Even if I turn into a ghost, I'll float along through every part._

_On and on. On and on. On and on._"

While singing and playing, they joined hands together and stood even closer, a fact that didn't go unnoticed. Valeria and Valerie watched from afar, chuckling. "Good grief. Those two are a good fit," they mused.

* * *

**Your song*** by Yun*chi  
(Log Horizon ED1)


	9. Chapter 9

A certain redhead raised an eyebrow as she looked between a certain Hexer and a certain Medic, both who sat on opposite sides, glaring at each other.

"Umm... so, what's going on here?" Scarlet asked. "And also, why did I get called over for this?" _I hope this isn't something stupid..._

"Listen to this, Scarlet!" Rin exclaimed. "This idiot says strawberries are the best fruit! Even though I think otherwise, that grapes are way better!"

_Oh my god, it's something fucking stupid..._ the ex-Landsknecht grimaced. "Right... and how should I help?"

"Tell her grapes are better!" Rin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Remilia pouted. "Strawberries... are better," she insisted. Even with her rather quiet, monotone voice, anyone could tell she wasn't going to back down anytime either.

"Grapes are better!" Rin repeated. "Even if we're married, I'm not letting you say strawberries are better!"

"Hmph. Wrong," Remilia replied.

Scarlet groaned mentally. _This is the stupidest thing they're arguing about..._

Another waitress came up to them. "Um... right, here's the strawberry parfait you ordered, Remilia," the blue haired waitress said.

"Thanks... Aquiea..." Remilia briefly said, before turning back to Rin. She pointed to her parfait's strawberry. "This. Best fruit."

"No, no! It's good, but grapes are still better!" the Medic exclaimed. "They taste better, they look better, they're just better!"

An idea slowly formed in the Hexer's head. "Rin. Look." She took the strawberry and bit half of it. Then, showing it to Rin, she smiled while her wife gave her an odd look.

"...are you just shoving it in my face to annoy me?" Rin eventually asked.

Remilia rolled her eyes before suddenly plopping the half-bitten fruit into the Medic's mouth. Then, before Rin could question her, Remilia leaned over the table and locked her lips with Rin's, pushing the strawberry piece inside her mouth.

"Mmn!?"

Rin's face flushed red as she felt something other than the strawberry move inside her mouth, weakly losing control and returning the deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Scarlet groaned. _Just eat it properly, god damn it._

In a few seconds, Remilia parted from the Medic and smiled teasingly. "I can have the strawberry... and I can look at my favorite strawberry..." she whispered, playfully smiling at Rin's steaming red face- as red as the strawberry she had just shared with her wife.

"Wha... R-Re... Remilia!" Rin eventually hissed. "W-we're in p-public!"

"Mn. We are," Remilia said.

Glaring deep into the Hexer's eyes, Rin growled as she mentally gave up. "Stupid..." she muttered before pulling Remilia into another kiss.

The Hexer promptly set the parfait asides so as to not knock it over, then returned the love her wife was giving her.

Scarlet and Aquiea exchanged glances.

"...what the hell are you two doing, in my bakery!?" Aquiea the ex-Protector yelled.

The two were then hit on the head with their friend's trays.


End file.
